


Absolutely Smitten

by immortalje



Series: Prompt Challenges [64]
Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: He was starting to think that moving together with George had been a very bad idea.
Relationships: one-sided John Mitchell/George Sands
Series: Prompt Challenges [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047814
Kudos: 2





	Absolutely Smitten

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt "Smitten" on [my card](http://love-sacrificed.livejournal.com/76150.html) for round 3 @ [love_bingo](https://love-bingo.livejournal.com/)

Mitchell groaned as he softly hit his head against the wall repeatedly. He was starting to think that moving in together with George had been a very bad idea. A very, very bad idea.

Originally, he had suggested it so they could cut down on their individual rent. What he hadn’t explicitly said, but certainly implied – and he was sure that George had picked up on that, at least in regards to his monthly transformations – that they might also be able to handle their supernatural lives better.

After his slip up with Lauren, he had thought that it might be safer if there was someone who noticed if he stayed out late. Maybe he needed someone to check his comings and goings and maybe knowing that that someone existed he would have an easier time of controlling his blood lust and resisting that ever present pull.

What he hadn’t considered in this was the fact that he was absolutely smitten with George. Now he actually had to resist the urge to sneak into George’s room and doing something stupid on top of his blood lust. That was something that was becoming increasingly more difficult.

Just today, as George and he had waited for Annie to return from her outing with Gilbert, he had ended up hugging George close after they had rushed to find a position on the couch that wouldn’t scream about how they had been spying on her from the window. Unfortunately they had both thought to lie on the couch and had therefore ended up in each other’s arms, pressing their bodies together.

The memory alone was enough to make him hard all over again. He was just glad that he had a way of blowing of some steam with Lauren. He did feel guilty about using her like that, especially after he was responsible for the way she was now.

Really, it was unbecoming for someone his age to be this smitten with another person. It wasn’t even a problem of George being male – he had certainly learned quickly enough that this hardly mattered for most vampires.

No, the problem was George’s refusal to even think about accepting his monthly problem as a part of himself. The problem was that George was utterly straight.

“You’re not thinking about banging George again, are you?”

Mitchell was startled out of his thoughts by the appearance of Annie next to him. Naturally, she had figured his problem out and used every opportunity to tease him about it. Luckily, she hadn’t chosen to help him by telling George about it. She could see that George in all likelihood didn’t reciprocate his feelings. That didn’t stop her from mercilessly teasing him about it whenever they were alone or she caught him out cold thinking about George.

“No, I’m not thinking about banging George again,” Mitchell said.

Annie didn’t let herself be deterred though, “Okay, so you aren’t thinking about banging George again, but you are thinking about George. You’ve got that look on your face.”

“Oh god, I’ve got a look on my face now?” Mitchell said, hoping that he never slipped and showed it around George. He usually was in control of his emotions around everyone. He had to be to control his blood lust, but Annie could just appear next to him and study him in every detail.

“Yes,” she said gleefully and Mitchell groaned. What had he done to deserve that?

Forget that question. He was sure that plenty of things in his past qualified for that.

“What am I going to do, Annie?”

“Well, he’s kinda cute. There isn’t much you can do. Outside of killing yourself or him that is and we don’t want that, now do we?”

Mitchell shook his head. That was certainly out of question.

“Maybe you should bang him,” Annie suddenly said.

Mitchell shook his head and said, “He does have a girlfriend now and he’s the faithful kind.”

“I’m afraid there’s no cure to being absolutely smitten with your flatmate.”

The End


End file.
